Sobre cómo se cambia el mundo
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: 1945, Un continente arrasado, una revolución sin sentido, crueles muertes por doquier y un hombre desquiciado… La Guerra. ¿Justifica el bien mayor cambiar el mundo?


Una pequeña gota resbaló suavemente dejando un camino sinuoso en el empañado espejo.

Una taza de chocolate caliente recién hecho perfumaba el ambiente. Las delicadas volutas de humo que desprendía se retorcían en caprichosas formas como si bailaran al ritmo de la música. Las sensuales notas regaladas por la orquesta de cámara entonaban un canto al amor y a la vida desde un destartalado aparato de radio en un volumen tan bajo que era casi imperceptible.

Era una bonita mañana de primavera y el sol estaba a punto de salir prometiendo brillar con fuerza.

Irónicamente.

Un hombre que estaba triste se vestía parsimoniosamente con una túnica de infinitos botones, abrochándolos uno a uno, lentamente, como un ritual.

Había un ejemplar de El Profeta del día mal ordenado y dejado como quien no quiere la cosa encima de una silla.

"Sábado 28 de abril de 1945.

**Resistencia Alemana descompuesta.**

**Austria se declara independiente.**

**Detenido potentado italiano cuando trataba de huir a Suiza.**"

Rezaban los titulares.

El hombre terminó de vestirse, sorbió un poco del chocolate, se relamió limpiándose el bigote y con un movimiento de varita desvaneció el contenido de la taza y detuvo la radio.

xoXOXox

El sonido de una pluma rasgando el pergamino y la arena desgranándose en un sofisticado reloj de cristal era lo único que podía oírse. El hombre triste se revolvió en su asiento a falta de respuesta por parte de su interlocutor.

―De viaje ―repitió por fin el anciano, haciendo una pausa―. Aprovechando los días cálidos de primavera. ¿Verdad? ¡Quién pudiera volver a ser joven! ―rió con ensoñación. El hombre triste levantó las comisuras de los labios con educación, pero sin sentimiento―. Y si viene a pedírmelo es porque a lo mejor el lunes no podrá dar usted sus clases. Como director de Hogwarts debería impedírselo, pero es usted un trabajador modelo y nunca ha perdido una clase desde que le contraté, así que no veo que haya inconveniente en que se tome un par de días para usted. ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde va?

―Por supuesto ―concedió el hombre con amabilidad, sacando una bolsita del bolsillo de su túnica y tomando una de las esferas amarillas de dentro. Levantó la vista hacia su anciano interlocutor―. Disculpe mi poca educación, ¿le apetece un caramelo de limón?

― ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Eh... Sí, claro. Es decir... ―balbuceó el anciano confundido, tomando un caramelo de la bolsa que le ofrecían―. Perdone. Me he desconcentrado, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

El hombre se levantó mientras el anciano seguía en su sitio.

―Discúlpeme, tengo un poco de prisa y usted parece ocupado, mejor no le entretengo más. Gracias por su atención y por concederme la petición, Profesor Dippet ―añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Profesor Dumbledore ―le llamó el anciano, el hombre se detuvo sin voltearse―, ¿cuándo va usted a volver?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―Contra todo pronóstico, probablemente lo mejor para mí sería no hacerlo nunca ―aseguró enigmático más para sí mismo que para el anciano, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

xoXOXox

La última gota de café cayó dentro de la taza haciendo una curiosa y bella forma fruto de la casualidad que nadie apreciaría.

Un hombre bostezó sentado en una mesa mientras removía perezosamente el contenido de su vaso con una cucharilla. Otro hombre sentado en otra mesa pasó la página del periódico con sopor. Un cencerro repicó al fondo del establecimiento seguido del balido de protesta de una cabra.

La puerta principal chirrió y la madera vieja del suelo crujió bajo el peso de un recién llegado.

―Aberforth ―dijo el hombre triste sin cruzar el linde de la puerta.

El tabernero levantó la cabeza desde detrás de la barra y se miraron uno a otro intensamente. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

― ¿Cuándo te vas? ―preguntó el aludido por fin, interpretando la mirada del recién llegado.

―Tengo que estar en King's Cross en dos horas ―sentenció el primero y luego negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y frotándose las sienes con fuerza―. Aberforth, si me pasara cualquier…

―No ―le cortó el tabernero firmemente, frunciendo el ceño y sin dejar opción a la discusión―. No Albus, no voy a dejar que te despidas de mí. Sea lo que sea lo que quieras decirme, vas a tener que volver para hacerlo.

El hombre de la puerta cerró los labios que se le habían entreabierto por la sorpresa, suspiró y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

El tabernero se quitó el delantal, salió de la barra y le abrazó.

―Todo va a salir bien, estás haciendo lo correcto. Ella lo merece, su memoria y la de toda la gente que ha muerto. ¿De veras crees que te dejaría marchar si no estuviera completamente seguro de que ese psicópata no puede asesinarme a más hermanos? Confío en ti.

El hombre tragó saliva y acarició la cabeza del tabernero sonriendo tristemente. Al parecer, lo que más temía no era precisamente a la muerte.

El tabernero le soltó y respiró profundamente tratando de dominar sus sentimientos.

―Recuérdalo. Tienes que volver para decirme lo que tienes que decirme. Es una promesa.

El hombre triste sonrió derrotado y asintió con la cabeza, marchándose. Recordó amargamente las pocas ganas que tenía en realidad de cumplir esa promesa.

xoXOXox

El traqueteo del tren le producía somnolencia, el tenso silencio de un vagón demasiado lleno de extraños le producía somnolencia, los bostezos incesantes de la mujer sentada frente suyo le producían somnolencia, el calor sofocante de la manta de viaje y la calefacción en contraste con el frío que inspiraba el cielo oscuro y cada vez más encapotado le provocaba somnolencia. Pero lo último que quería era relajarse lo bastante como para dormir. Llevaba todo el día de viaje y parte de la noche, pero aún tenía demasiado en qué pensar aunque prefiriera no hacerlo.

xoXOXox

Las suaves cortinas semitransparentes tamizaban la ya de por sí bastante tenue luz de primera hora de la mañana que con un sobreesfuerzo lograba escapar de la densa capa de nubes y humo que cubría el cielo.

El armario de madera robusta seguía vacío y la cama de sábanas blancas estaba aún por deshacer; así seguirían. No había dormido ni pensaba hacerlo y en cualquier caso tampoco planeaba pasar mucho tiempo allí. El pan negro era poco dulce y demasiado denso para su gusto, aunque probablemente ese era el menor de los problemas de esa ciudad.

xoXOXox

Una pequeña flor amarilla luchaba por sobrevivir entre un montón de polvo y escombros de lo que quedaba de Postdammer platz.

_"Tendrías que ver__ el Reichtag, Albus. ¡Y la Brandemburguer Tor en Pariser Platz! le da cien vueltas al Big Ben."_

Un pájaro azul se posó sobre una barra de hierro medio doblada que sobresalía de un bloque de hormigón en un edificio en ruinas de Pariser Platz, al final de Unter den linden.

_"Unter den linden es la calle más bonita de Europa, sobre todo en primavera, tendrías que ver los tilos."_

Pero al parecer ese año hasta la primavera necesitaba un hechizo desilusionador para estar en Berlín.

El hombre triste siguió andando lentamente entre los escombros. Protegido con su hechizo desilusionador los soldados no podían verlo.

De tanto en tanto se oían gritos o había gente huyendo de un lado a otro, eso era casi mejor que el inquietante silencio que reinaba el resto del tiempo.

Había tratado de encontrar un periódico, pero la gente estaba más preocupada por tratar de salvar a los supervivientes de la inundación del metro, de la ocupación soviética y de la guerrilla armada, que de leer lo que estaba pasando. Todos sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Había encontrado comida, pero había terminado por dársela a unas niñas de no más de cinco o seis años que mendigaban.

"Herman Göring Straße" se leía en un cartel clavado en uno de los muros que aún seguía en pie.

En un portal, un hombre besaba apasionadamente a una mujer mientras dos niños pequeños los observaban junto a un par de bolsas. La mujer salió corriendo con las criaturas sin querer mirar atrás mientras el hombre volvía al interior del edificio.

Un avión cruzó el cielo con un estruendo aterrador.

Una hoja de periódico bailó un momento en el aire y se posó frente a los pies del hombre triste obligándolo a detenerse en su procesión.

"Am Donnerstag, am 20. April 1945"

Trató de leerlo sin entender mucho más, pero la foto de lo que parecía un concierto junto con la palabra "Geburtstag" le recordó algo. Sesenta y tres era un gran número.

Se sentó en lo que quedaba de un banco frío y metálico con la pintura verde oscuro medio desprendida, de espaldas al gran edificio gris de ordenadas ventanas, contemplando cómo se ponía el sol entre las nubes por detrás de las ruinas.

Un par de minutos más de vida eran el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía ofrecerle.

Un hombre mató a otro a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, dejando un silencio ensordecedor en el ambiente.

Fue la puesta de sol más fea que había visto nunca.

xoXOXox

Las velas esparcidas alrededor de la habitación parpadearon ante la ligera corriente de aire que había provocado la puerta abierta.

Una oleada de calor proveniente de la chimenea encendida invadió al recién llegado en contraste con el frío del exterior.

El péndulo del gran reloj recorrió todo su camino haciendo un suave "tic" al final, un instante después volvió sobre sus pasos trabajosamente hasta el extremo opuesto de la caja haciendo "tac".

Hubo silencio.

―Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías ―anunció sosegadamente el único hombre que se encontraba en la sala. Estaba sentado en una butaca de cara a la ventana y de espaldas a la puerta. Era un hombre vencedor.

El hombre triste trató de guardar la calma sin cruzar el linde de la puerta. Su varita en guardia temblaba traicionando su intento de mantener el temple. En las lunas de cristal de la ventana pudo ver el reflejo del hombre de la butaca.

Éste permaneció inmóvil unos momentos; el reflejo era demasiado sutil para que pudieran descifrar la expresión uno del otro. El hombre vencedor se levantó cogiendo sus manos vacías por la espalda.

―¿No es preciosa? ―comentó sin girarse todavía, acercándose a la ventana y mirando hacia la noche―. Aún y en ruinas. Hay algo delicadamente bello en la muerte y la destrucción, tiene que haberlo para poder estar a la altura de ser la Némesis de la vida.

―Frivolidades, Gellert ―replicó el hombre triste en un susurro casi inaudible.

―Han pasado cuarenta y siete años. ¿Qué nos queda sino frivolidades? ―reflexionó el hombre vencedor aún en la ventana, esperando una respuesta que nunca obtendría. El hombre triste apretó con fuerza el mango de su varita y no dijo nada.

―¿Vas a vengar a Ariana de una vez o planeas seguir ahí plantado cuarenta y siete años más? ―le retó girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos salvajemente.

Titubeó desde la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y le subió un regusto amargo desde el estomago. Tragó saliva.

―Dame tu varita y entrégate o tómala y vayamos a un lugar desierto, por favor ―rogó desviando la mirada.

―Albus… ―le riñó con decepción girándose hacia él y luego sonrió―. Siempre tan caballero, tan elegante… Planeabas un duelo. He destruido prácticamente media Europa ¿y aún pretendes dejar que me defienda? ¿Acaso crees que tienes la más mínima oportunidad contra mí? ―preguntó alzando una ceja y entonces desvió la vista hacia la mesita al lado de la butaca, donde estaba su varita.

―Fíjate en ella, ¿sabes qué es? ―insistió sonriendo con seguridad, haciendo que el hombre triste desviara la vista al lugar que le señalaba―. Sí, claro que lo sabes. Llevas buscándola desde que tu madre te leyó por vez primera el cuento de los Tres Hermanos. Puede ser tuya, sólo tienes que hacer una única cosa ―le retó, luego, sin esperar respuesta, rió dándole la espalda.

―¿Qué pensabas que te encontrarías aquí? ―empezó a discursar dando un pequeño paseo por la habitación y parándose frente la chimenea para admirar un cuadro de sí mismo―. ¿Un hombre deshecho en llantos y carcomido por el arrepentimiento que se entregaría fácilmente? ¿O pensabas encontrar a un maníaco corrompido por el poder que no te inspirara nada y al que sería fácil matar? ―planteó mirándole de nuevo. Él siguió sin reaccionar con la vista perdida entre las betas del mármol rojo del suelo.

―No, Albus, nada de eso ―hizo una pausa―. Mírame, mírame a los ojos ―le ordenó. El hombre triste obedeció levantando la cabeza ligeramente.

―Sigo siendo yo ―sentenció levantando las cejas y luego rió un poco―. Tú no eres un asesino y esa es la razón de que sigas con vida esta noche. Y si me equivocara y de verdad estuvieras convencido de lo que has venido a hacer, yo tampoco seguiría vivo. Matar a una persona no es ni por asomo tan fácil como los ingenuos creen. Pero tú no eres ningún ingenuo, ¿verdad?

―Por favor ―suplicó el hombre triste cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar el discurso.

El hombre vencedor tomó su varita lentamente con su mano izquierda, levantando la cabeza, altivo. Luego le tendió la mano derecha al hombre que seguía en la puerta, acercándose un paso a él.

El hombre triste echó el torso ligeramente hacia atrás de la impresión.

El hombre con la mano tendida levantó una ceja y sonrió con sorna.

El hombre triste suspiró entrecortadamente, temblando, y tomó la mano que le tendía.

xoXOXox

Las paredes blancas, los techos bajos, las puertas robustas, el vacio aterrador.

No pasaba nada.

No pasaba nada porque allí no había nada, ni siquiera el sonido conseguía entrar o salir.

El hombre triste se sintió incómodo en el lugar desconocido en el que acababan de aparecer y miró a su alrededor.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó.

―Justo detrás del edificio del Kanzler, en mi Bunker. Los aliados o los soviéticos no tardarán en llegar ―explicó impasible el hombre vencedor. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles unos instantes.

―¿Y bien? ―siguió hablando a falta de reacción por parte de su acompañante―. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? ¿A qué estás esperando? ―le retó yéndose de su lado y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

El hombre triste hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, su oponente lo imitó sonriendo altivo. Ninguno desvió la mirada.

―_Expelliarmus_ ―conjuró el primero con la varita levantada, sin mucho ánimo.

El hombre vencedor hizo un movimiento brusco casi al instante, sin mover los labios, desviando el hechizo y alzando una ceja.

―Me tomas el pelo ―afirmó con sorna―. ¿Expelliarmus? ¿es que me has hecho traerte aquí para perder el tiempo?

―_Desmaius_ ―conjuró su oponente nuevamente sin más respuesta.

El hombre vencedor repitió el movimiento y le miró un poco enojado.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―insistió en un tono más seco―. Ten la decencia de fijarte en con quién te enfrentas, ¿crees que necesito que me retransmitas el duelo como si fuera un partido de Quidditch para saber lo que está pasando? Guárdate tus hechizos en voz alta para tus estudiantes de primer grado.

El hombre triste abrió los ojos con sorpresa durante un instante.

―_Confringo_ ―conjuró concentrándose e ignorando la petición del hombre vencedor.

Este volvió a repeler el hechizo.

―¡Atácame! ¡Atácame como es debido o lo haré yo! ―gritó enfadado haciendo un movimiento brusco, pero elegante.

El hombre triste salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo mientras su varita volaba de su mano hasta la del hombre vencedor. Éste la agarró en el aire y levantó una ceja suspicaz.

El hombre triste levantó la mano vacía hacia su oponente mientras este se acercaba dramáticamente a él.

El hombre vencedor se inclinó ligeramente para quedar más cerca.

―¿_Esto_ es todo? ―preguntó levantando una ceja con suspicacia―. ¿Has recorrido casi mil kilómetros para… _esto_?

El hombre triste cerró los ojos y con la mano que aún tenía levantada se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

El hombre vencedor se sonrió y trató de incorporarse, pero lentamente, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Algo iba mal.

Volvió a apuntarle con la varita, pero percatandose de que cada vez se movía más lentamente mientras todo alrededor iba cada vez más rápido. Buscó los ojos de su oponente aún en el suelo, este clavó la vista en los suyos escrutándole con su característica mirada azul.

Entendió con horror que pronto no podría moverse en absoluto. Se había convertido en un hombre derrotado.

―"Aresto Momentum" ―respondió el hombre triste a la pregunta que no se le había formulado. Tomó las dos varitas de la mano de su oponente y se levantó.

Una palmada sonó en la puerta llamando la atención el hombre triste, éste giró la cabeza para mirar. Eran tres soldados franceses con las varitas levantadas; sonó otra palmada y luego otra y luego otra más, lentamente, espaciadas entre ellas, un reverenciado y sorprendido aplauso.

El hombre triste irguió su espalda sin perderles de vista, no sabía cuánto rato llevaban allí pero tampoco le preocupaba. Les miró fijamente y ellos se detuvieron.

―Nurmengard ―impusó y luego miró al hombre derrotado por última vez, justo antes de desaparecerse. Ellos sabrían ocuparse del resto sin su ayuda.

xoXOXox

El reloj de péndulo sonó tres veces dando los cuartos; faltaban tres horas y quince minutos para que el sol saliera iluminando el inicio de una nueva época.

Se acercó a la ventana. Justo en el sitio exacto desde donde el hombre derrotado le había hablado por primera vez en cuarenta y siete años.

La ciudad estaba prácticamente a oscuras excepto por unos pequeños puntos que brillaban tenuemente de color amarillo en la lejanía, no había estrellas.

Se dio cuenta de que desde ese lugar se podía ver el banco en el que se había sentado a contemplar la puesta de sol hacía unas cuantas horas.

Permaneció impasible unos segundos apretando con fuerza el mango de su nueva varita y después vomitó todo cuanto tenía en el estómago, derrumbándose sobre el pulido mármol rojo.

* * *

Disclamer: **Rowling** se encargó de brindarnos un maravilloso mundo lleno de magia, que no se te olvide.

Un señor austriaco murió en esa hora, en esa fecha y en ese lugar en el mundo real debido a una serie de acontecimientos que aquí se medio intuyen, todo lo relacionado ha sido extraído del Foro www . lasegundaguerra . com y de la maravillosa Wikipedia.

Este fic ha sido realizado para responder a un reto de Alba Lupin propuesto en el foro de Potterfics, en Harrylatino.

Que no sé te olvide mencionar a **MMcB** en el review, ella es la paciente beta que ha logrado (entre otras muchas cosas) que no haya comas de más en la historia, que no haya sido acariciada exageradamente, que no le haya pegado fuego y en definitiva que se haya publicado en tan poco tiempo y tan buen estado.

Puedes leer la secuela de esta historia juntando los espacios aquí: http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/6120195/1/Er_ist_gestorben


End file.
